


Thank you for cleaning my windows

by Aho_Mika_Baka



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Baekhyun is a window cleaner, Business/work, CRACK BASICALLY, Chanyeol is an office worker, Flirting, Honestly the language here is, Humour, I Don't Even Know, I just needed to write this at work, I'm Sorry, Inspired by real-life experience, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aho_Mika_Baka/pseuds/Aho_Mika_Baka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol is an office worker in his family's business company.<br/>Baekhyun is working at his father's company – washing business buildings' windows up in the air. </p>
<p>„That fucking scared the living shit out of me!!“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you for cleaning my windows

**Author's Note:**

> I should write Light&Dark, but I just had to upload it :')  
> So, enjoy.~

 

_Another shitty day at work, ugh.._

 

Park Chanyeol was just a normal office worker at a huge-ass building with glass walls and all that shit. Excpet he was hired by his family. His father was the CEO of the big-ass company in Seoul.

 

And since he was the only heir to the company – his sister was a fashion designer in London (screw you sis') – he had to learn to work in the office, not jump around mindlessly all day long as he was used to.

 

Amazing, right?

 

\- - -

 

That's why he was walking down the streets on a hot-as-hell day in a proper black suit. And he didn't have a car, because his father didn't trust him with one of the company's Ferraris'  _just yet._ ( _Just you wait, I'll be driving with the golden beauty on one fine day..!_ )

 

Finally at the office, Chanyeol immediately threw his briefcase onto the table and loosened his tie, accompanied with the first two buttons of his grey dress shirt opening.

 

And already he could hear his father's footsteps. He always recognised those heavy, number 45 dress shoes.  _Totally unfashionable_ his sister would say.

 

„Park Chanyeol, what in the hell are you doing?“ his father asked, his arms crossed and bushy brows furrowed dangerously.

 

„Why do I have to wear a suit like this? It's freaking hot outside _and_ in here..!“

 

„You're working at an office! You have to take over the company one day!“

 

„Do I look like I care?“

 

His father was quiet for a moment.

 

„Then at least act like you care. And close your buttons. We still have a prestigious company.“

 

And with that his father left.

 

Chanyeol groaned out loud.  _I hate this job._

 

\- - -

 

After a few hours of working on these shitty-ass papers and spilling a cup of hot coffee on his suit, Chanyeol decided to take a little break from all of it.

 

He leaned back on his chair and flopped his long legs onto the table. No one ever walks past here anyways.

 

A few minutes later and he turned to look out of the window only to come face with something big and dark and  _oh my god is that moving?!_

 

With that thought Chanyeol almost fell off the chair.  _Almost._ That was close.

 

„That fucking scared the living shit out of me..!“

 

He sat up straight to look at the thing more closely and--  _The guy is cleaning the windows..?_

 

_Seriously?_

 

Chanyeol mentally facepalmed himself.

 

But the cleaning-guy must've noticed his despair, because the smile he gave to him was blinding.

 

_Am I dead yet?_

 

And the guy seemed at his age. Wait, _his age?!_ _What the hell is he doing up there?!_

 

Chanyeol's face must've looked horrible, because the guy waved sweetly at him, sending a wink to him through the window.

 

_Oh god I'm gonna die, bye mom, bye dad._

 

He could  _feel_ all the blood running to his cheeks and ears.

 

The guy behind the window started shuffling around and soon stuck a piece of miserable-looking paper on the glass.

 

The handwriting was small, so Chanyeol had to lean in closer to read it:

 

' _My name is Baekhyun, but you can call me Tonight ;)_

_xxx-xxx-xxx'_

 

...It said.

 

_I'm dead._

 

This time Chanyeol actually fell off the fucking chair.

 

He quickly scrambled to his legs and wrote the phone number down before scribbling his own name and number on a post-it and showing it to the guy outside.

 

The guy – Baekhyun, as we learned – only smiled, taking a photo of the number and name. He then blew a kiss to Chanyeol, before sliding down with the huge-ass thing he was in.

 

Chanyeol was left staring dumbfoundedly.

 

„CHANYEOL! ARE YOU DOING YOUR WORK?!“

 

„YES DAD, I MEAN BOSS!“

 

\- - -

 

_Later that night_

 

„Sorry I scared you, I'll be more careful next time.“

 

„There'll be a next time?“

 

„I'll be working on thursdays.“

 

„Oh my god, my dad's gonna kill me.“

 

„What?“

 

„Nothing. Why did you use such a cheesy pick-up line anyway?“

 

„I would've used 'Did it hurt when you fell from the sky?', but it was actually me falling from above, so I took the second choice.“

 

„Baekhyun.. I.. Oh my god.“

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is welcome and thank you for reading!  
> Have a good day! (Or night!)


End file.
